alone
by fuyuhanacherry
Summary: bukan apa-apa. hanya saja, seseorang yang menyadarkannya bahwa ia tak sendirian di dunia ini, cukup menarik perhatiannya


Lisa tahu, dirinya bukan apa-apa.

Tak lebih dari seorang gadis yang hidup tanpa arti. Sebenarnya, untuk apa tuhan membiarkannya hidup? Dia tak jarang memikirkan hal itu sampai pada suatu saat, pertemuannya dengan sosok laki-laki berambut kelabu di depan kelas membuatnya merasa pantas untuk tetap hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **alone (c) fuyuhanacherry**

 **zankyou no terror (c) Shinichiro Watanabe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : drabble, semi au, typo(s), ooc, etc etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa berdiri di situ?"

Suara yang terdengar nyaring di telinganya sontak membuat pandangannya beralih dari lantai depan kelas yang sedang ia pijaki itu. di hadapannya kini, tampak seseorang bermata besar dengan senyum melengkung menghadap ke arahnya tanpa terlihat malu sedikit pun. Si gadis yang masih merasa terkejut dengan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya itu tak menjawab apa pun, membiarkan dirinya tetap diam dengan tubuh yang berdiri tegak di depan dinding ruang kelas, di samping pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat.

"Tidak mau masuk?"

Laki-laki itu berucap untuk ke dua kalinya—yang untuk kali ini menarik perhatian si gadis untuk menjawabnya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Oh, dia menjawab pernyataannya dengan cepat. Seperti tak ada jeda.

"Karena aku terlambat. Tadi aku sudah masuk dan guru menyuruhku untuk berdiri di sini."

Tanpa mengerti apa-apa, gadis berambut sebahu itu tiba-tiba dikejutkan lagi oleh tawa si pemuda yang tingginya tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya—yang bahkan mata mereka pun bertatapan lurus.

"Kau ini polos sekali, kalau seperti itu, lebih baik kau pulang saja," ucap lelaki itu masih dengan tawanya yang perlahan mulai memudar.

Lalu diam. Selama beberapa detik keheningan menyelimuti mereka, namun sesaat si laki-laki yang menurut si gadis itu 'aneh' berucap lagi, "Bagaimana kalau kita keluar sekolah?"

"T-tapi … kau … memangnya kau siapa?"

Ah, benar juga. Mereka sama sekali belum saling mengenal walau sekedar nama. Si laki-laki memperkenalkan diri untuk memulai perkenalan mereka.

"Aku Twelve."

"Twelve?" Si gadis berpikir sejenak. "Duabelas?"

—PUK

Seorang Twelve menepuk kepala bagian belakang dari si gadis, dia tersenyum ke arahnya sembari berkata, "Kau lucu."

"Kau terlihat sangat ketakutan bertemu denganku."

"Sekarang, perkenalkan dirimu."

Tiga kalimat dari si pemuda keluar berturut-turut, karena lama menunggu gadis itu berucap.

"Aku … Lisa."

"Lisa? Nama yang cantik."

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama mereka berdiri di situ? Sedangkan Lisa belum tahu kenapa Twelve bisa berada di sana saat dirinya dihukum.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Dengan cepat laki-laki itu mengangguk, kemudian beranjak untuk bersender pada dinding yang sama di sebelah si gadis. "Apa saja."

"Itu … kenapa kau ke sini?" Pertanyaan sederhana itu muncul begitu saja tanpa diberi aba-aba. Padahal kautahu bukan, bagaimana karakter Lisa yang sangat susah untuk berbicara pada orang lain?

"Aku juga terlambat. Aku dari kelas sebelah." Mata Twelve memberi arah pada sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. "Karena kupikir kaujuga terlambat, jadi aku ke sini untuk mencari teman senasib."

Senasib, katanya?

"Senasib?"

Kini, giliran si gadis yang tertawa. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya ia tertawa, walau bukan tawa kegembiraan atau pun kesenangan.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Rasa penasaran Twelve pun terpancing juga, tanpa Lisa sengaja.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, memandang ke arah atas tanpa fokus yang jelas, kemudian berkata, "Kautahu, aku selalu dibenci dan diejek oleh—"

"Tentu."

Lisa melirik ke arah sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya sampai pada akhirnya menemukan sepasang mata besar di tempatnya menatap.

"Teman-temanku juga membenciku. Mereka bilang, aku orang yang sangat aneh. Dan mereka selalu mengejekku tanpa henti."

Lalu?

Jika sudah seperti ini, Lisa tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Sepertinya seseorang yang sedang bersamanya di sini memang benar-benar senasib sepertinya. Hanya saja, dirinya terlalu lemah.

Lihat saja, bahkan laki-laki itu tak terlihat seperti seorang yang kelelahan menjalani hidupnya. Sedangkan dirinya? Hanya karena hal-hal semacam itu dan masalah di rumah sampai berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Kemudian?

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini."

Laki-laki itu kembali berucap tanpa ada paksaan dari mana pun. Lisa menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari angin segar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia benar-benar harus mencari hiburan untuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana, jadi keluar sekolah? Kita jalan-jalan ke taman kota dan membeli makanan di sana. Aku yang traktir, deh!"

Untuk saat ini, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, bukan?

Lisa pun mengangguk setuju, dan dengan sigap, Twelve menarik lengan gadis itu, mengajaknya berlari keluar melewati penjaga sekolah yang berteriak memanggil mereka. Namun mereka mengabaikannya dan tetap berlari, mempercepat langkah agar jarak mereka dengan bangunan yang disebut 'sekolah' itu makin jauh, dan tak terlihat dalam pandangan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **end—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

rewatch znt episode 1, belum sampe selese malah uda bikin ginian wkwkwk maaf absurd hwhwhwh kangen deh sama otepe kesayangan *insert emot love 10000kali*

thanks buat yang uda baca ehehhehehe ouo

 _sign,_

 **fuyu/ulya**


End file.
